


Dare You

by WrathMarie



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Gen, House Party, Zachy visits his cousin, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathMarie/pseuds/WrathMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachy brings the guys to one of his cousins parties and they meet a few girls. A few drinks later and they're in the hot tub playing dares and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in half a hour, and like a year ago. Enjoy!

"Where are we going to again, Zachy?" Johnny asked for the tenth time since we all got into the car. I groaned. Zachy just laughed.  
        "My cousin Kyle invited me to one of his friends party and he said if you guys wanted to come, you could. So, I'm forcing you guys to come because I know that I won't know many people there." Honestly, I'm not all that excited. We've met a few of Zach's family members and they're not all that fun to be around. He did say it was gonna be a big party though, hopefully it won't be too bad.  
        "Where's this party at anyway?" Matt asked, looking out the window. We're not all too familiar with Minnesota.  
        "Up by White Bear Lake, it's near the Twin Cities. His friend Nick's family owns a place by the lake and it's where they've had their parties since high school. It's a really nice place too. We'll be there in a few more minutes." Zachy knew what we were thinking, that this party would blow. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed.  
        "It won't be a bad party, guys. I know that most of my family can be rather boring but I swear, if this was going to be bad I wouldn't have brought you guys. Hell, I most likely wouldn't have come either," he murmured in a low voice. A couple minutes later we pulled into a driveway that lead to a nice looking [house](http://www.digsdigs.com/photos/waterfront-lake-house-with-grarian-and-contemporary-design-1.jpg). We piled out of the car and headed towards the front door. It opened right before Zach got to it, it must have been his cousin. They shared some of the same features, wide shoulders, green eyes, and a crooked smile. He had platinum blond hair though, and was rather skinny, but not in a bad way. And maybe a few inches taller.           
        "Kyle, long time no see," Zach laughed, hugging the blond one.  
        "You said it, Zach." They turned to us three.  
        "This is Matt, Johnny, and Brian. Guys, this is my cousin Kyle," Zach introduced, pointing to each of us as he said our names. Kyle waved, stepping inside with the rest of us trailing behind.  
        "Oh, I know. Jess is a big fan of you guys. You know that Zachy. And when you're friends with her, you know the band members names." Kyle shook his head, laughing.   
        "Is she here tonight?" Matt asked, in stride with Kyle. He nodded.   
        "Yeah, but she's not in the best mood. Her ex-boyfriend  happens to be here too. She's been trying to avoid him all night. I think I saw her at the bar with Kaylynn and Thena. God knows what they're doing."  
        We went our separate ways to dance and get a few beers for a hour and a half or so before we regrouped and went to look for this Jess and her friends. We followed Kyle, making our way past the rest of the party goers. We rounded a corner and headed to the bar in the back of the room. As we got closer, three girls stood out. The short one had blonde hair with a pink peek-a-boo and pink highlights, one of medium height had dark blonde hair (which was nearly a light brown) with purple streaking through it, the tallest one had jet black hair. All three of them had black make-up around their eyes and were wearing black shorts and a black tank top with converse. The tall one was finishing off a beer and waving off guys as they tried to flirt with her. The other two were having a grand time with what looked like whiskey and flirting up a storm with all the guys. As soon as we approached the pack of horny guys wandered off leaving us with the girls. They all looked at us and smiled.   
        "Zachy!" the tall one giggled, standing up and hugging Zach.   
        "Hey, Jess. Looking good." He turned to the other two. "Kaylynn, Thena, don't I get a hug from you guys, too?" They smiled and gave him hugs. This so called Jess and Kyle walked behind the bar and grabbed a few beers.   
        "Boys, this is Kaylynn," Zach said, gesturing to the blonde and pink one, "And this is Thena," he finished pointing to the one with purple in her hair. "I'm gonna guess you all know they boys names." They nodded. I have to admit, all three of the girl were damn hot. And they were fit, you could tell just by looking at their legs and arms. We had a few beers and talked which turned into teasing Kaylynn and Johnny about them being short.   
        "How 'bout a shot, guys," Jess said, pulling out eight shot glasses. We nodded as Kyle grabbed a bottle of tequila out, filling the glasses. Jess then took some lime slices out of the mini fridge to use as chasers. After a few of those Thena suggested we go out to the hot tub and relax.          
        "Will Nick even let us use it?" Kyle asked trailing behind the girls.  
        "Kyle, it's Nick. He'll let us use it, you know he can't say no to me," Thena said, laughing. Jess shook her head and chuckled. Slowing her pace, she walked beside me.   
        "I hope the party's not too boring for you guys. Most Minnesotans don't know how to throw parties. We just like to drink a lot."  
        "It's actually not that bad. Honestly, I thought it was going to blow but you guys have made it fun," I replied, bumping her shoulder. She smiled at me and looked down at the floor. Thena came running back from a guy with blood-red hair.  
        "He said we could use it. But only the eight of us." She lead us to the back door and out to the hot tub.  
        "Wait, none of us have swimsuits. Are we just going to do this in our underwear?" Matt asked, stopping by the edge.  
        "Yeah, if you guys don't mind," Kaylynn said, pulling her shirt over her head. We all striped down and jumped into the hot tub. For summer, it was a cool night maybe only sixty some degrees (Fahrenheit) so the warm water felt nice to unwind in. We each had brought a beer out with us to drink while we talked.           
        "Let's play Dare," Johnny said, a little drunk. We all agreed.   
        "Matt, I dare you to hold your breath under the water as long as you can," Johnny dared. Matt placed his beer off to the side, took a deep breath, and went under water. He lasted about forty seconds before he had to come up for air.  
        "Okay," he said, wiping water off of his face, " Kaylynn, I dare you to run down to the lake and jump into the water then come back into the hot tub." She climbed out of the tub and did her dare. Once she was in the tub again she didn't look too happy about having to jump in the cold water. Dares were thrown around the hot tub, some funnier than others.   
        "Jess," Zachy said, smirking, "I dare you to make out with Brian for two solid minutes. Right here, right now, in front of us so we know you did it."    
  
        *Jess's POV*   
  
        I choked on my beer, not believing that Zachy would actually dare me to make out with Brian. The little fucker knew I thought he was cute. I turned to Brian.  
        "You don't mind, do you? I don't like to use my chickens," I asked, a blush creeping onto my face. He laughed.  
        "I don't care. I hate using my chickens, too." I looked a Zachy, confirming that I had to do this. He nodded to me, smiling. I moved closer to Brian and he leaned over to close the gap between us. It was a sweet kiss nothing too strong but not too weak. I moved my hands into his hair as his slipped behind my lower back. His tongue danced across my lower lip asking for permission and I parted my lips slightly to allow him in. He deepened the kiss and gripped onto my back slightly tighter. I could hear the rest wolf whistling and cheering but I chose to ignore them and enjoy the moment. Come on, I was making out with Brian fucking Haner Jr.  
        We pulled away after a few minutes and looked at each other, smiling.  
        "Damn. I totally thought that Jess would have used one of her chickens for that one," Zachy chuckled. I just blushed and Brian grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. We stayed outside until the party started to clam down and everyone started to leave. There was rounds of hugs as we said goodbye to one another.          
        "It was nice meeting you guys," I said as I gave Johnny and Matt a hug. I moved to Brian and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I placed my arms around his shoulders. He, in return, placed his head on top of mine and kissed it lightly.  
        "We're staying at a hotel in the center of town. Come visit me before we have to leave?" He asked, whispering into my ear. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling.  
        "Of course." He gently kissed my lips for a few seconds, gave me one last hug, put his number into my phone while I did the same with his, and climbed into the back of their car. Climbing into my own car I knew that things were going to be different now, and different in a good way.


End file.
